Hanging Stars
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Arthur & Morgana kid!fic. Morgana comes to visit for Arthur's birthday & they think about their future! 1shot! Please Read & Review!


Hanging Stars

"Morgana!" Arthur shouted happily once their carriage arrived, Arthur ignored his father's warnings about manners and the correct way to meet visitors and ran down the stairs to greet his friend. Morgana jumped out of the carriage and hugged Arthur.

"Come and see my new sword, i just got it, it has the biggest emerald in the world on it." Arthur bragged.

"I bet it's not the biggest one in the world." Morgana said.

"It is so." Arthur protested. "I'll show you."

"What else did you get for your birthday?" Morgana asked as Arthur took her hand.

"New armor, that's it though, it's not my real birthday until Saturday." Arthur explained.

"I know, i'm here for your birthday." Morgana reminded him rolling her eyes.

"Arthur." Uther called and Arthur stopped and turned around, Morgana did too.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Gorlious, Morgana's father?" Uther asked.

"Hello Gorlious." Arthur said bowing slightly still holding Morgana's hand.

"Hello Arthur, are you excited about your birthday?" Gorlious asked.

"Yes sir i am." Arthur beamed.

"That's excellent." Gorlious smiled then turned to his daughter. "Morgana aren't you going to greet the King of Camelot correctly."

"Sorry father." Morgana said bowing her head, than she turned to Uther.

"It is a pleasure to have been invited to the celebrations, thank you." Morgana said curtseying.

"You're most welcome Morgana, Arthur hasn't stopped talking about you coming to his birthday since you and your father agreed." Uther said and Arthur blushed.

"Morgana too has been most excited at the thought of seeing Arthur again." Gorlious told Uther, Morgana looked away.

"Come on let's go to my room." Arthur said pulling on Morgana's hand, Morgana started to follow him up the steps to the castle doors. "It's down the first corridor."

"I remember." Morgana said.

"Good i'll race you." Arthur grinned letting go of her hand and taking off.

"Not fair." Morgana exclaimed pulling up her dress and running after him. Their fathers watched from the bottom of the steps.

"They shall make a fine match someday." Gorlious said and Uther smiled.

"I hope so." he agreed.

"Do you want your present now?" Morgana asked. She and Arthur were outside in the garden hidden from view by a statue of a knight and a damsel he'd saved, it was one of their favourite places to hide because no one else knew how they got there.

"Ok what is it?" Arthur asked looking over at Morgana; Morgana leant over and kissed him on the mouth.

"Happy birthday Arthur." She said smiling, Arthur smiled back.

"Thanks, um... do you want some of my candy apple?" he asked offering her the treat.

"Ok." Morgana smiled taking it off him and having a bite, she gave it back.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"That's ok." Arthur said shyly. "So um do you want to go back to the party?"

"Ok." Morgana smiled.

"We can get our fortune read." Arthur suggested smiling. "My dad got a gypsy woman to come to read everyone's future."

"Ok." Morgana said.

"Tell us our future." Arthur demanded grinning.

"Why do you think you have one future?" the gypsy asked and Arthur starred at her like it was obvious.

"Me and Morgana are going to get married, we're going to be King and Queen of Camelot." He explained.

"I'm sorry but it's not written in the stars that way little prince." The woman told him and Arthur pulled a face.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"The stars refuse it. It's not meant to be like that." The woman said.

"Yes it is." Arthur said petulantly. "You're wrong."

Arthur stormed off across the ballroom, Morgana looked at the gypsy once more before following after him.

"Guess we can't get married now huh?" Morgana asked.

"Of course we can." Arthur said.

"But that lady, she can see the future and she didn't see us." Morgana said.

"Maybe she wasn't looking hard enough." Arthur said.

"But she said the stars." Morgana began to protest.

"Who cares about the stupid stars, i still want to marry you when we get older, you still want to marry me?" Arthur asked.

"Ok." Morgana smiled. "But are you sure it's ok? That fortune teller said it's not written in the stars."

"I'll talk to my dad, he's the King he'll rewrite the stars for my birthday." Arthur said grinning.

"Didn't he already get you a sword?" Morgana asked.

"If he wants he can have the sword back." Arthur said, Morgana beamed. The two of them looked around the ballroom, there were a lot of couples, adults mostly, dancing.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Arthur asked shyly.

"Ok." Morgana said, Arthur offered her his arm and Morgana took it, together they walked out on to the dance floor. Gorlious nudged Uther and showed him their children dancing together like the adults around them, Uther smiled.

The next day Uther was in his study when Arthur came in.

"Father i need to talk to you." he said seriously. Uther saw Arthur had his new sword by his side.

"Ok but Arthur that sword is special, it's not for training, it's only for special events." Uther explained, Arthur looked down at the sword and nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "And i really like it but you need to take it back."

"What? Why?" Uther asked concerned.

"Because i need a different present." Arthur said. "But maybe you could keep it and just give it to me next year?" he added hopefully.

"What's the new present you need?" Uther asked.

"I need you to find out who wrote the stars and make them fix it." Arthur said.

"What's wrong?" Uther asked confused.

"Who wrote the stars?" Arthur asked seriously, Uther tried not to smile.

"Um... why do you need to know?" he asked.

"Because whoever it is they did it wrong, find them and tell them to fix it." Arthur continued looking very serious, Uther had to fight harder not to smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The fortune telling lady at the party said i can't marry Morgana cause it's not written in the stars like that and that's not fair." Arthur said crossing his arms.

"Do you want to marry Morgana?" Uther asked, he'd honestly been considering the idea of marrying Arthur to Morgana to secure the alliance between the two countries, he knew that Gorlious was all for the idea but he hadn't realises that Arthur at, now eight years old, had thought of marrying Morgana.

"Well yeah why not?" Arthur asked. "She's my best friend, she likes playing swords and she's pretty and funny and smart too." Uther smiled and nodded.

"That's true." He said but Arthur frowned.

"It's so stupid i don't like any of the other girls who come to the castle." He said. "They all act so weird, Morgana's different and she said she wants to marry me too but now the fortune lady said we can't."

"And why do you believe the gypsy woman?" Uther asked.

"She's the fortune teller, can't she tell the future?" Arthur asked as though the thought that the stars might not be a problem hadn't entered his mind.

"Only you can make your future son." Uther told his son. "You choices shape who you'll become."

"So i can still marry Morgana no matter what the stars say?" Arthur asked hopefully and Uther laughed softly.

"Of course." Uther nodded and Arthur beamed.

"Good." He said and he started for the door, he stopped with his hand on the handle.

"Does this mean i can keep my sword?" he asked and Uther smiled.

"Yes it does." He said standing and walking to the door. Arthur grinned.

"Thanks." He said. Uther and Arthur walked to the dinning hall where Gorlious and Morgana were, Arthur left Uther's side and rushed over to Morgana.

"Guess what?" Uther overheard Arthur exclaimed.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"I get to keep my sword." Arthur said showing Morgana the sword. "And father says we can get married if we want, he said we can pick the future not that gypsy woman and it doesn't matter who wrote what in the stars." Uther saw Morgana smile.

"Good." She said.

"Wanna go play sword fight?" Arthur asked. Morgana scrunched up her face.

"Not today, let's go swimming instead." She suggested.

"Alright." Arthur smiled.

"Arthur if you're going swimming take a servant with you and make sure you put your sword away properly first." Uther told him.

"Ok." Arthur nodded, he and Morgana then left the dinning room. Uther watched them walk off to Arthur's room together and smiled, they would definitely make a good match.


End file.
